Live by the Sun, Love by the Moon
by Pulling A Blank Here
Summary: Innate dualities are inherent to life, and Hotaru is no exception. However, when two people meet who are missing something within themselves, they might be able to help each other pick up the missing pieces. (Perhaps excessively graphic in the beginning, but it gets better) HieixOC Hiei OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! It's been quite a while since I've published anything, so here is the newest addition! I hope you all enjoy. If you've read it, please take just a moment to review so I can know how you like it. Thanks so much(: **

**On a side note, if we can just pretend that a girl from the U.S. would speak the same language as Yusuke and his team, that'd be fantastic. Also, let's just pretend that, for some odd reason, that Botan would even want to tag along to their shenanigans. Haha. Thank you!**

It was a scalding summer day when the team was sent to an obscure, desert-ridden part of the United States to exterminate a particularly ravenous and resistant hoard of demons present. Somewhere along the deep crags of sand and eroded stone, a tear had occurred between the malevolent Demon Realm and the unsuspecting Human World- by forces unknown. All that could be deducted was that the intentions in such an act could never be considered pure. As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama headed the searching party for any remaining demon presences, Botan and Keiko meandered in the back of the party, engaging a favorite pastime- musing at the feisty conversations that often occurred between the group of exhausted fighters. Upon initially riving at the scene, there were a seemingly countless number of low-level demonic presences to eradicate. Now, however, there seemed to remain only one strong demonic presence left- yet they were having quite a time of finding it, for two reasons.

For one, it was quite difficult to find anything given the structure of the terrain they were traversing through. The high crags of rock and valleys of sand made the land similar to a maze. In addition, the powerful demonic presence was somehow muddled by another sort of aura that must have been nearby- similar to the muddling of a radio frequency. So, our team was left to walk in the beating sun for quite a number of hours- tired, thirsty, and irate.

"Geez, it sure is hot out here," Kuwabara wheezed in exhaustion. The group had now been meaninglessly traveling for what must have been three hours. The day had reached its peak of heat, and they were all just waiting for a sign of the last demon to slay.

"What an astonishing assessment, oaf," snarled Hiei, who hadn't seemed to have sweat one bit in the heat, despite his heavy black garments.

"Shut the hell up, pipsqueak!"

"I'd rather you shut up and continue to stand and provide me with the proper shade, you sweat-"

"Oh, come on, guys. It's too hot for this," whined Yusuke. "Can anybody sense where this big-ass hunk of demon is?"

Silence provided him with the answer that everybody was able to provide him with- none. Even the two young ladies who had accompanied for the fun of things, and the fact that there were few other things to do, had remained silent and miserable for the past half hour. Originally, Botan had come to accompany Keiko, and it would seem that Keiko had come for no other reason than to see the United States and nag Yusuke about the upcoming paper he had due in his English class.

"Oh, nobody. Awesome." Yusuke mused.

Suddenly, it would seem that their miseries had been reprieved. There was a rather loud _CRASH_, and somewhere within close proximity, due east; there was a sound reminiscent of an avalanche. A roar ripped through the blazing hot air. Everyone snapped to attention, and the four men practically disappeared in their speedy chase of the source of the noise.

Despite the unnatural speed at which they all traveled, there was a narrative of sound occurring at their destination. They listened intently as there seemed to be a repeated crashing of a large mass against what must have been a canyon wall, the sound of slicing, ripping flesh, and two sounds of screams. One was primarily concerned with what had to have been pain and suffering, and another was of pure rage.

At last, the scene came into sight. The most prominent part of what was occurring was the immense demon whose height rivaled the canyon wall into which he was being pummeled; his skin was a similar clay color, although a bit deeper, and his body was sparsely peppered in thick, coarsely black hair. His guttural screams of pain were almost intolerable, and it was difficult to tell where what must have been his own blood ended and where his red pigmented skin began. Upon his forehead were two immense horns. Curiously enough, atop one of them was a humanoid figure- a feminine one.

At that moment, as the demon was thrashing his head to and fro, trying to rid himself of her, she was clinging to the horn as a means of support. However, in a matter of seconds, she appeared to attack his eyes and assault his face with a long, powerful stroke of some sort of claw attack. As her strike ended, she flipped forward several times before landing on the ground before him with a high level of grace. The demon fell to his knees, clutching his face and howling with pain.

Team Urameshi, quite befuddled and unsure how to proceed, landed to the ground close to the feminine conqueror of the demon. Upon landing, the group of men could now see her in better detail, although it was little more than a fleeting evaluation.

What was most striking immediately were her eyes- primarily gold, but with an animalistic slit for a pupil and a spilling of red pigmentation immediately around it. Her brown hair was rather matted and soaked with what they supposed was her victim's blood, and her skin exhibited knowledge of the sun. She stood at a rather petite height, and her nose was slight. Although she was of short stature, she was not lacking in any womanly assets on her upper body- yet, her lower body had strong curves of prominent muscle. From the fight she had just experienced, she was out of breath, but her extreme inhalation and exhalation framed what appeared to be canine teeth and a bit of a hissing mannerism. Growling and still transfixed upon the fallen demon, she bore what appeared to be nails like iron claws, ready to attack. She did not seem at all phased by the gaping wound on her hip and thigh, the blood spilling upon the sand, or the fact that her clothes- seemingly made of some sort of muslin cloth- were almost in tatters.

All in all, she was a sort of rare bizarre beauty, and were it not for Kuwabara's unwitting response of uttering, "wow," she would have probably not noticed their appearance. She was too transfixed upon her prey.

Her head snapped to their direction. Interestingly enough, she appeared rather startled and bore her claws in a defensive manner. It would seem that her attack on the demon was something reminiscent of self-defense.

Putting his hands up gently, Yusuke cooed, "Easy, easy. It's alright. We're not here to hurt you. Are you okay? Looks like you're hurt."

She certainly understood what he was saying. Her breath slowed, and she lowered her talons. It would seem that her canine teeth and claws themselves were slowly receding. The spilling of red in her eyes gave way to more gold.

"We're just here to get rid of that thi-"

"Enough of the pleasantries, Yusuke. That thing is still alive." Hiei chided.

At that instant, the monster lashed out a massive, hard hand out at the group, leading everyone to leap. The one who seemed least capable of this was the girl, obviously hampered by her injury. Adrenaline, it would seem, was no longer enough to help subdue the ill it caused. She fell to the sand without grace and soon got up to escape.

"H-Hey! Wait! Don't leave, you're hurt!" Yusuke called.

"Dammit, Yusuke. Leave the damn idiot woman be. Hopefully she'll die and be out of her misery," Hiei grunted, instantly setting on the offensive towards the resilient demon.

With quick instinct, Hiei and Kurama set on finishing off the beast, and the girl set off on a getaway. Limping for quite a few steps and then leaping off into the maze-like crags, crevices, and winding ways of the canyon and sand valleys, she was soon out of sight- a swirl of red and brown. Her sudden movement revealed ears beneath her hair suggestive of a cat or dog, and a bushy tail to match. In a matter of seconds, the beast was dead. The scene, in which so much had transpired so quickly, was now a wash of red, clay, and blood-soaked sand.

Apparently having found their lost comrades, Keiko and Botan blundered on the scene, leaping off of Botan's vessel and blundering through the sand.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" Keiko demanded. A nod was all she received as an answer.

"What on earth happened here?" pondered Botan, mesmerized by the gore that she noticed had transpired here."

The danger was over, as was their mission. Yusuke gazed at the blood that she knew did not belong to the demon, and gazed off in the direction that the girl had fled.

"I have no idea."

**Right, well that was the first chapter. I have high hopes for this story. Next chapter gets a bit graphic, so please be warned. Again, if you've read, please, PLEASE, just take a second of your time to review- even just a sentence would mean the world to me, and let me know how I'm dong. Thanks so SO much. Have a wonderful day 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Our team of heroes had decided to stay in the area for the night, exclusively for the experience's sake. Except, this time, they were atop the clay crags and canyons and had found a spot of relatively high vegetation. It was almost like an area of oasis. Night had fallen some time ago, and the air was rather cold. A fire had been set and everyone sat around it, indulging each other in stories and laughter. Hiei, naturally, sat in the highest branches of a nearby tree. He did not need the warmth of the fire, and did not want to seem as though he was dependent upon companionship.

Instead, he found himself gazing at the moon. Tonight, it offered a cool glow upon the landscape. The cool tones it attributed to everything reminded him of things that caused him mental trouble. It made him think of the ice maidens, of the village he was cast from as a baby, and of his mother. Worse off, it made him think of his sister, who he knew was still residing back in the human world. Still, her wellbeing often concerned him, as did the matter of her finding out he was her brother. Spirits forbid that that blasted dunderhead Kuwabara actually succeed in his efforts to court her.

Deciding to no longer be consumed by his troubles, Hiei discreetly departed from his perch in the towering tree, unnoticed. He decided to occupy his thoughts with some walking. Perhaps that would offer different subjects for him to ponder. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts would not wonder from the aforementioned subjects.

Until, that is, he heard a discreet shuffling in the distance. He sharpened his hearing further to investigate without investing too much time. Sounds that resembled muffled sobs, some sort of physical struggle, and harsh breathing ensued.

"S-s-stop! _Please!" _a voice attempted to cry. The voice was dry and weak.

Deciding that this venture might offer him reprieve from his mind, Hiei walked over to where he thought was the source of the commotion. He did so casually and with stealth, so that if he decided that if the event was not worth his interaction, he could easily avoid it. He stopped just behind a large tree, a mere fifteen feet from what he sought. The metallic pang of blood, both fresh and old, filled his senses.

The first thing that struck his attention was the enchanting female figure upon the ground. Her hair was a dark sort of maroon-purple, and her golden eyes shone above all else, magnified by the tears that flowed from them. The blue glow of the moon made her pale skin shine as if they were a perfect representation of the stars themselves. Her body was totally bare to the world- her skin was in a rash of goose bumps, and her feminine peaks were alert and sharp from both the night chill and fear. A gaping wound along her hip and side allowed Hiei to recognize her as the woman they had encountered that very same day- although she did resemble her very minimally. The wound was not the only source of blood present, however. The other was caused by the looming male figure- her assailant.

It would have taken a fool to not notice that the young female was obviously weak due to her wound. In fact, she looked as though she were constantly on the verge of blacking out. This low-level demon- a grotesque figure out of nightmare- appeared to have noticed. He pinned her weak body down with just one hand to her chest. His other hand and mouth were free to ravage her body however he pleased. They were unwelcomed advances. He had already forced his way into her long before Hiei showed up- making such a wonderful part of the body, meant for a site of pleasure and bodily adoration, one of regret, shame, and trespass without consent. This was the scent of blood most prominent to Hiei, and the scent rather perturbed his senses.

The young woman was drifting out of consciousness, but clearly had protest to what was occurring. She couldn't stop crying, but her body was so exhausted that any fight that she could have physically offered up disappeared long ago.

Hiei watched what was occurring for a few moments, debating on whether or not to intervene. On one hand, he would certainly gain nothing. In fact, this girl had proved to be a rather large hindrance earlier in the final slaying of the demon. Really, he would gain nothing. It was a simple equation, no matter how much the human code of ethics that his companions adhered to pressured him to stop this assault. On the other hand, this demon was probably one of the last stragglers that were a part of their initial mission here. Just as he was about to depart and leave the demon to his pleasures, the girl murmured further protests.

"_Please…you have to have a mother, or a sister,"_ she hoarsely whispered, "_would you touch them in this way? Please."_ And so the rest of her energy became consumed in the sobs that took over her body, no matter how weak.

"Shut up, you fucking whore!" Her attacker declared, raising his hand to strike her, probably in the hopes of knocking her out. Just as his hand began to lower, it was stopped.

In a single, deft motion, Hiei had ripped off the demon's arm and used the same arm to blow his head off of his neck. With the weight of the demon's force no longer pinning her down, the girl did her best attempt to sit up. Failing miserably, she only managed to prop herself up on her side. The elegant curves along her petite frame reminded Hiei of the undulating waves of the ocean.

Although not entirely conscious, she peered up at him through the fog of exhaustion. She mouthed what he supposed was a phrase of thanks.

He debated on whether or not he should leave her here, or bring her back to their makeshift camp for the night. She could not be expected to survive without medical care, but what could she possibly contribute? Still, her earlier words stuck to his being. Against his better skills of deductive reasoning, he extended his hand out to her.

Somehow, she managed to accept his hand. Even though he pulled her up by sheer dead weight, it was no struggle for the demon. Against his warm cloak, her skin was like ice. She shivered with chill. He sensed no demonic aura within her, so he sensed that she was a sort of mortal being, if not human. Unintentionally, in her exhaustion, she was leaning almost totally against him for support.

"Baka onna," he grumbled. Her being totally nude from her assault, he could not help but notice the pressing of her hardened peaks against his side and front. He placed his cloak around her to avoid unnecessary speculation of the group, and threw her over his shoulder.

Upon arriving at their small camp, everyone wanted to know about their new, yet not so new, guest. Hiei explained all that had occurred, and gave her to Botan and Keiko, who went to the nearby springs that supplied the area with such nourishment to bathe her and her wounds. They tended to her wounds as best they could, and told the rest of the group that they were immediately to seek the medical care of Genkai.

Hiei noted that the scent of blood he smelled was nothing like the scent of heat he had sensed from other women. It was far emptier than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers (: **

**I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Given, it has been sorta graphic, but this chapter is a bit more mellow and informative. Even a bit funny at the end. Again, if you've read even a part of it, a small review would mean the world to me. Let me know how I'm doing. **

**Come on, guys. Even a smiley face as a review would be fabulous. **

**Enjoy!**

_There was cool wind blowing through my hair. The sky above was not villainous or bent on providing suffering through heat, but rather a soft and delicate blue, streaked with the puffiest cotton clouds. We were all playing in the most sumptuous, rolling hills of grass and wildflowers. Tree clusters were peppered all around the landscape. My hands were small and soft, smudged with dirt and the green hue of grass- a child's. Other children were laughing, and my body was laughing. My face was engaged in the largest smile that must have ever existed. The grass was cool beneath my feet- my body wanted for no nourishment. Most of the other children were gathered around, in, and up in the nearest bunch of trees. They were calling my name, reaching out for me to continue playing with them. My heart fluttered in my chest._

_ They were calling my name. My body was gleefully walking towards them, joyous at the thought of continuing what must have been a carefree day of child's play. _

_ They were calling my name. It must have been my name._

_ What was my name? _

_ My name._

_Now everything was hot. It was too hot to be a summer's day. There were screams coming from everywhere. Burning wood and flesh melded into one rotten scent. Everything was a swirl of orange, yellow and crimson. Was there blood spattered along the floor? There must have been a body attached to the cold hand mine grasped. Hot liquid oozed from my eyes, almost evaporating in the immense heat. The yells of men roared above the call of the fire engulfing everything. Arms and hands were tearing me from where my body was determined to stay. _

_ Why was this so?_

_ Then the hot air that threatened to smother my own breath turned cool, and the roaring fire that was the cause was no longer around me. Instead, it was engulfing a small, humble home. _

_ My home. _

_ My home was not the only one being ravaged. In my struggle to scape the man's arms that grasped me, my eyes caught sight of a large number of homes near mine. The fire was everywhere. It spared nothing. The men spared no capture of a small girl from some of the houses, either. Many were crying. My eyes spilled hot tears, too. _

_ One girl who was being held by another man near me reached out, as if to touch me. Her golden eyes were clouded with tears. As her little hand reached for me, her sob-stricken voice said something. _

_ It had to have been my name that graced her lips. _

_ Everything was so cold then. There was nothing but darkness. _

_Damp air clouded my lungs. My body had long ago given up the hope of breaking free, much of which had to do with the shackles that clasped my wrists to chains upon the wall. It hadn't known true nourishment in so long- only the scraps thrown to it like an animal and the hollow, sick touch of men. They came frequently, whenever they so wished. _

_The clink of coins and locks outside of 'my door,' alerted me to the incoming insult to my body. It did not matter how I cried or resisted. If anything, it made the ways in which they touched me worse. The parts of my body that I remember being told were sacred and to be used only for the one I would eventually 'love,' whatever that were to mean, were as frequently trespassed and used as a common sidewalk. The emptiness I felt was only reinforced by the fact that I felt so even as other things foreign to me entered my body._

_ Other contact meant torture. My frail body prayed for death._

_ Freedom. Freedom was what came next. _

_ My body, my hair, my arms, my skin was all warm and free, running away from the wretched place where we were. _

_ We. _

_ The same girl from that night, now so long ago, accompanied me. We had escaped? It did not matter. We ran for so long, reveling in our freedom. Along our travels, we stole minimal clothes for our bare bodies to not attract the attention we had so long been subject to. _

_ We traveled for so long- the warm wind in our hair, the sun on our skin. We were so much older then. Eventually we came upon a place where nobody else was- a place of vast sand. Not a soul roamed the place, save for those of menial animals and insects. It was perfect for us. _

_ We spoke to one another about our lives before we were taken, and our imprisonment. _

_ What had come before? _

_ Then, she was gone. I was alone. _

_ Alone to roam the vast sands for years._

_ Then came the day of blood, crimson blood. A pair of crimson eyes._

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were given the task of watching over her after Botan and Genkai had administered the healing she needed. Her body was not yet totally physically healed. However, it was a right sight better than what it had been before. Before her and Yusuke left for their human school studies, Keiko had provided her with a long-sleeved cream shirt that both provided modest coverage of her body and easy access to her wound, along with proper undergarments.

Now she lay in a room of one of Genkai's private houses. Her brown hair, much cleaner than the night before, spilled upon the pillow under which her head rested. The room had a single window, the sill of which Hiei was perched upon, a bed, an armchair for Kurama, and an I.V. drip that was providing the girl with fluids and nutrients through the vein in her wrist.

The thin white sheet that was meant to cover her sleeping body had become quite the hindrance to her fitful, seemingly restless slumber. The girl tossed and turned without stop. Kurama supposed that she would fetch some water for her to drink, as it seemed that she would be waking up soon.

_If you're too weak to defend yourself, you deserve to fall, _Hiei thought. Yet, if he didn't know any better, the small girl writhing upon the bed could not have possibly been the same girl with the powerful energy that slaughtered the demon the day before. Without the moon's light, she did not appear to be the same girl that he rescued the night before, either.

Another issue was the manner of her being. Currently, she had the puniest human aura. When she was found killing the demon, she had a powerful demonic scent and strength. Just last night, however, she had an almost spiritual aura. Hiei did not like not understanding things, and it bothered him to his core that he was so perplexed by a being that seemed to be so weak- at least at the moment.

The girl on the bed woke with a start. She immediately sat up, deeply frightened and broken out in a sweat. Hiei could smell the fear upon her and used his Jagan eye to peer into her thoughts.

The girl's thinking was all a rapid blur- all Hiei could make out were images of fire, and then the feeling of desolate cold. The feeling of being chained to a wall. Hiei saw her look at the I.V. and noticed the scent of complete fear, and quickly darted over to prevent what he knew was about to happen.

In her fit of fear, the girl tried to rip her wrist from the 'constraints' of the I.V. In doing so, blood began to squirt from her wrist just as Hiei came upon her. He clamped his hand around her wrist to stop the bleeding- but that only made her struggle more. It was evident from her thoughts that she didn't know where she was or what was happening, probably from the combination of poor health and trauma.

"Onna, w-will you stop this idiocy?" Hiei demanded, struggling with the task of subduing her, while also making sure her wrist wouldn't hemorrhage.

A surge of heat emanated from the girl, as did a guttural growl. A hand equipped with growing claws attempted to push him away, but Hiei was far too strong. He pinned her other hand by her side and used his knee to force her down as gently as possible. Of course, if this girl further injured herself under his charge his parole wound never end in the human world.

"Stop it, you damned feral idiot!" he cried, forcing her to look at him.

As her liquid gold eyes met his, an animalistic slit retreated into a normal pupil, and any trace of red faded away. The two were so close that Hiei could feel her hot breath grace his chest as it faded into a calmer state.

"You…" she hoarsely whispered, peering deeper into his eyes.

"What are you blabbering about?" Startled to hear her speak, his knee slipped from her stomach to her side opposite of where his other leg was planted.

"You. You _saved me," _she almost inaudibly said.

"Don't be daft, you fool," scoffed Hiei. He began to go on to chide her for her foolishness as a stupid woman, and tell her he'd have rather let her wallow in her own misery and blood were it not for his condition, when the door to her room slowly opened.

"Well. Had I known that you couldn't restrain your mating desires until you knew her name, I wouldn't have left, Hiei," remarked Kurama. Clearly he had brought back the glass of water he had left to find, and also Genkai.

"When I heard the commotion, I had suspected it had something to do with her condition, not your trying to get better, _ahem_, acquainted with her," chastised Genkai.

The warmth of her stomach between his legs and her arms in his hands led Hiei to realize that, in his struggle to subdue her against herself, he had portrayed something else entirely. He had really quite straddled her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrightie, so this one is a bit short for today, as I'm leaving in just a bit to go to work. Things will pick up soon, I promise(: **

**I must set the stage for our story, after all! **

**As always, if you're reading, please just submit a tiny review to let me know how I'm doing, what YOU'D like to see, and if I'm making any mistakes. I'd love to hear your voices on the matter of this story. Also, it encourages me to write. **

**Thanks so much, enjoy!**

* * *

"D-don't be stupid, you fools!" stammered Hiei, as he clambered off of the girl, still holding her wrist all the while. The pair suspiciously eyed the act, and stared at where Hiei's hand still touched the girl. The small young woman herself seemed quite confused, but her gaze was still locked on Hiei.

"Hn, fine," he uttered, tossing her wrist to her lap. In a blur of time, her wrist resumed its bleeding and Hiei jumped out of the window

The concerned pair rushed over to re-establish the I.V.'s connection and to tend to her bleeding. Without saying a thing, she conformed to all of their requests in her treatment, and accepted the water Kurama had brought.

Genkai asked the young lady a variety of yes or no questions, to which she would only provide the simplest of verbal answers.

"I am Kurama, and this is Genkai. What is your name?" inquired Kurama.

Her gaze turned downward, and she replied with a hollow, "I do not know."

"Well, whoever you are. I have regrettably spoken with Koenma- who you will come to know in time. From the accounts that Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko provide me with, he has informed me with an ultimatum of sorts to relay to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"We ask that you stay with us, and join our team, or be imprisoned by Koenma to learn about you. Those are your only choices," informed Genkai. "If you choose to stay with us, we will train you and help you develop your abilities. If you choose imprisonment, you will know nothing but darkness and a meaningless life of regimen. Either way, we must learn more about you and keep tabs on you. Do you choose to stay?"

The girl looked down at her palms, which lay in her lap. Slowly curling them into fists, she said, "You will teach me?"

"Yes," Kurama said. "Of course. We can be your friends."

"Friend?" The word seemed to echo from a distant memory.

"Well, yes. People who are close to you, and will help you."

She thought of the girl from what seemed like a dream- laughter, words, golden eyes like her own shining with happiness. She quite liked the feeling she had in remembering her, and supposed that this was what 'friends' meant.

"I will stay."

"Right, then," Genkai concluded. She turned to Kurama, and they engaged in conversation. To Genkai, it seemed as though the girl was no longer present.

"Now, for her to both commence some sort of training of whatever powers she holds, and for us to also gain information of her in the meantime, a member of the team must take up the task. Could you or Yusuke do such a thing?" said Genkai.

"I do not believe so. Yusuke should really be attending to his studies. I have a mortal family here as well, and I shouldn't draw too much attention to my true self by bringing her home with me and revealing whatever her nature is."

"Kuwabara?"

"As much of a good heart he has, I don't think he has the capacity to do such a task- and, if anything, he should be concentrating on his task even more so than Yusuke."

"Blast… I've taken a new array of apprentices. I don't think I'll have the time to devote to her needs."

"What about Hiei?"

"Hiei?!"

"I'm more than confident he can handle it. He's the only one we know who is strong enough to handle whatever she can throw at him without doubt, and subdue her if things get out of hand, and also has the free time. Maybe we can convince Koenma that doing so may allow him to end his parole that he incurred, and he can resume his position for us in the demon world. I'm sure Hiei would be elated if that were the case."

"He has proven to be a worthwhile ally over the years, hasn't he?"

"I would trust him with my life, and I'm sure he would with us- even if he would never admit it. Besides, at least the two have some level of acquaintanceship."

"Right. In any case, I can prepare one of my houses on this property for her to live in, and for him to provide the services needed. It's more than secluded enough, and I'll be here if anything goes awry."

Gazing out of the window, the girl with no name took to examining the trees that were just outside of her window. Her eyes could not see the base of the trees, so she supposed she was on some sort of upper floor. The leaves here were a cacophony of beautiful yellows and lush greens. They made her think of trees she must have seen elsewhere, and for a moment she thought she could hear the echoes of faint, sweet laughter. She shook the thought from her mind, as she knew nobody was laughing around her.

For just an inkling of a second, she thought she saw a movement of black and pinpricks of crimson.

* * *

**Things, again, WILL be picking up to a faster pace starting next chapter. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Even three words, I don't care. Haha. **

**Have a great day, and don't hesitate to reach out with constructive criticism, questions, concerns, or anything else. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAYYY, you guys. I'm begging you. Please, please, PLEASE review. I have one faithful reviewer (you know who you are) and while I am really grateful, I would like to know how I'm doing. I need multiple views of my writing, even if this is just a bit of a hobby for me. **

**YOUR FEEDBACK IS SO APPRECIATED, and I know that more than one person is reading my story lol. **

**This chapter gets the actual story rolling a little bit more! It's just a quick update. **

**ENJOY 3**

* * *

Later that day, Kurama approached Hiei with the news of the duties he was now charged with. Kurama found him perched in the tree just outside of the small building where Genkai was training Yukina to hone her powers of healing.

"Hiei?" Kurama softly called, knowing that if he attracted Yukina's attention to where Hiei was positioned, he would be furious- anything that even alluded to them having some sort of preconceived connection other than their present one was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"What, fox?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to know some news."

"Does it have to do with that wench?"

"I suppose it does, although I'm sure you could be a little more creative with the name choice."

"I already heard you and the old bat's plan."

"How did you manage that, Hiei?" inquired Kurama- although he already had a pretty decent guess, given his favorite pastime.

"It matters not, but, if you must know, my Jagan was very helpful in the process."

Kurama sighed. "Ah, well, if you insist. She's almost made a full recovery, so the transition will be in just a bit. In order to get somewhat acquainted, you two should probably go into town down the mountain and get some supplies- and some clothes for her. Genkai should be able to give you some allowance for such things. Be ready, alright?"

"Hn."

"Oh, and Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I believe she noticed you in the tree. Maybe you should be a bit more adept in concealing yourself around her. She's not a fool."

* * *

By the time the mysterious girl was ready to be discharged from Genkai's immediate care, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko had congregated in her room. They had all been acquainted earlier that very day, although the girl didn't have much information with which they had to familiarize themselves with. At that moment, the boys were discussing what strategic method was most prudent for ditching their English course's 'midterm'- whatever that was.

Sitting up alertly, with her legs crossed, she was donning two other of Keiko's pieces of clothing. A slightly distressed pair of denim shorts that sat high on her waist ornamented her lower half, while a simple burgundy pullover comforted her upper body. She did not speak- only sat bemusedly listening to the gang's conversation. Her golden eyes followed the procession of speakers like one watches the ball during a tennis match. Keiko began her good-natured nagging just as their plan was nearing perfection.

She wondered what it was like to have a 'midterm,' and how fun they were to ditch. Maybe she would have one someday- but this was unlikely, as she seemed to be at an age too far to enter this schooling system they were in. She thought it was very unfortunate.

"Hey, she's kinda sitting there like a cute little dog, looking up at us like that," Kuwabara ever so eloquently said.

"Uh, sure, Kuwabara. Right on target with that one," Yusuke responded, turning to her. "Don't mind him, he's just a bit loveable doofus.

"Watch it, Urameshi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway," continued Yusuke, peering over the young woman as if she were a very peculiar exhibit with some sort of fault he was meant to find. "You said you don't remember having a name, right?"

She thought long and hard about her reply. Her memory did recall being called certain things, like _bitch, slut, baby, tightass, _and _pussy._ Somehow, though she didn't think these were applicable to what he meant. "That is correct," she replied.

"We should name her!" Keiko giddily burst out.

The girl offered a cynical stare in her direction, but Keiko did not seem to pick up on it. _I'm not some fuzzy pet that is yours to dote on and name,_ her thoughts chastised. Yet, on some level, she enjoyed these interactions, so she allowed herself to indulge them in these idle pleasantries. It would be nice to have some sort of title, other than the statement of her gender- as though she were nothing more than a vagina and breasts with legs. Giving consent with a silent nod, she looked to them for further ideas.

"How about Emi? Or Aiko? Michiko?" mused the tall, oafish redhead. He had the most stupidly sheepish grin on his face, and seemed to be thinking of something far away.

"And why exactly those names, you creep?" inquired Yusuke.

"Well, uh, they remind me of how pretty she is!" replied Kuwabara. "Almost as pretty as Yukina," he added in a lower voice, as though Hiei were listening intently at the wall, looking for any reason to bust it down and slay the man looking to court his sister.

"No way! They're too vain!" Keiko said. She looked up to the ceiling and crossed her arms, then resting her right elbow in her left supporting palm. Looking contemplative, she placed her delicate chin under her thumb.

The two boys remained silent; knowing some sort of explanation lecture was on its way. They knew the signs.

"I mean, it goes without saying that she is pretty. But do we just wanna name her something beautiful because she looks nice? She's pretty, like how an elegant wild animal is beautiful in its own right."

_Am I meant to be insulted? _Thought the subject of Keiko's verbalized rationalization_. Is it normal for people to out rightly speak about others in their presence? Or do they just think I'm simple and don't understand what they're saying to me? _

Keiko leaned forward closer to examine her face. "Like, how her gold eyes are so bright and fiery." The girl leaned back to avoid the awkward distance that was closing between them. "And her eyebrows are strong and a bit untamed, but it frames her pretty and sharp face. And such nice eyelashes, too! I'm so jealous."

_Probably the latter_, she thought and sighed.

"Keiko, this isn't some sort of cosmetology examination, you know," Yusuke butted in.

_Ugh, thank you._

"Yusuke, I'm getting to my point! _Anyway, _we should name her after something wild that resembles an aspect of her appearance. She kind of looks like some sort of fox or dog…"

_Thank you…?_

"… but we already have a fox on your team! Hmmm… I've got it!"

"… what?" the boys inquired, lacking much enthusiasm. Keiko wasn't the best at gauging how her audience was receiving her at times. Well, ever.

"Her eyes! They're such a nice color of gold. They almost glow like huge fireflies. So, we should name her Hotaru. What do you guys think?"

"I mean… well.. What do you think?" Yusuke asked, peering over to their subject of conversation.

"Me? I think it'll do wonderfully. Thank you for such a lovely name," she answered. _Although naming me after an insect doesn't really strike me on all my chords, it'll do. _She- Hotaru now- stood up from the hospital bed that she had been restrained to for so long and gave her body a long, skyward stretch. Sensing something peculiar, she walked over to the large window beside her bed. Yet again, she thought- she _knew_\- she spotted a swirl of black and red amidst the leaves. It disappeared as soon as she saw it.

"Where is the other man?" Hotaru inquired.

"The devilishly handsome redhead, Kurama? He's off doing a little errand for us, he should be ba-"

"Nono, the other one," she pressed. "The one in black"

"No clue. He kinda does his own thing most of the time- he's sort of stuck here against his own will for the time being," answered Yusuke. Hotaru nodded in understanding. "Why do you ask?"

"I have no reason in particular," she said, glancing toward the window.

He eyed her with suspicion for a moment, then resumed his former conversation with Kuwabara.

* * *

"Hiei!" Kurama called out from the front door of where Hotaru and the trio were gathered. "It's time."

The fire and ice demon was not too far off. He hopped down from yet another tree in which he was sitting- conveniently located just outside the window of Hotaru's room.

"You really ought to get out of that habit of doing that to people. It's rude."

"Don't get any ideas, fox. I'm trying to figure out what her smell is."

"You should tell her that, I'm sure it would make her feel better if she knew."

"Shut it! She reeks of human, almost like you do, but there's something underneath. I intend to find out why, that's all. It's nothing at all like you're probably thinking."

"Certainly, Hiei," Kurama giggled.

"You're always such a pain," grumbled Hiei. The pair entered the building together. This housing in particular was used for injured students of Genkai's- her training was typically an intense one, especially for humans who desired to maximize their own potential in the arts she offered. Oddly enough, ever since Hotaru had entered the building, most of the injured and ill had recovered at a might higher pace. The building was empty- an unusual sight in itself- except for Hotaru's room

Climbing up some stairs and winding around some hallways, the two shared in further discussion.

"This place's odor is unbearable."

"An original assessment coming from you, Hiei. Really, their scent is not at all bad- just different. You're only being melodramatic."

"You can only say that because you're so wishy-washy over humanity."

"I would suppose so, but how can you say you aren't in the least? You've been working with humans for almost three years. You can't say you aren't holding in the smallest bit of compassion toward your teammates."

"Right! As if I would ever trouble myself with such a thing for a bunch of weaklings."

"Typical Hiei," Kurama whispered as they came to the patient's room they were seeking. "Just be nice."

"Hn," he scoffed.

"As possible."

The pair entered the room, and Hiei assumed a faraway position in the corner that was uninhabited. Kurama explained the whole situation that was meant to come forth as determined by Koenma and Genkai- including the cohabitation of Hiei and Hotaru. She did not seem affected, but she could tell by the trio's tense silence that something was bothering them about the situation. However, she did not have the evidence to deduce what. All the while, and unbeknownst to Hotaru, Hiei glowered at her back. He felt few things other than what he understood as loathing. The way he saw it, this menial task only further deepened his anchor to the lowliest of realms.

When Kurama had finished, Hotaru motioned to speak.

She turned around to face Hiei. Offering a small smile and her hand to shake, she continued, "Since this is our first meeting, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Hotaru, by the way."

He took in her voluminous, auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a mess brown moss and her sharp, analytical golden eyes that shone like eerily yellow moons. For a moment, beneath the smell of human, he caught the scent of alluring forestry and fresh springs. Perhaps he stared for a moment too long, because he noticed the rest of the group looking at him strangely- probably awaiting his response.

"Hn," he mumbled, looking to the left, "I am Hiei." Her hand hung awkwardly in the space between them, and she began to look cross. "There is no need for me to touch you, woman."

* * *

**Well, it's good to see sassy, anti-social Hiei is in full swing as always, no?**

**I hope you enjoyed, please let me know how I'm doing, REVIEW. REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S ANONYMOUS. I beg you. **

**As always, have a great day! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

After the incredibly awkward contents of Hotaru's greeting, the newly grouped pair were informed that Genkai was having some of her pupils administer some last-minute services to the home they were meant to occupy. So, it would be more prudent to have the pair venture into town and shop for what was needed and later arrive to the abode. Hotaru was provided with a cell phone that had been apparently given by Koenma, since she was now a member of the group and it was essential that she be able to get into contact with everyone else, and vice versa. The rest of the group that had congregated in Hotaru's room bade their farewells and departed, each of them ensuring she had their respective contact information. They all made sure to repeatedly tell her to call her if she needed anything- for reasons that she was beginning to understand why. Hiei remained glued to his special corner until everyone had left.

Hotaru slipped on the worn-in, secondhand brown booties that Keiko had left for her. She had given them to her because they had stopped fitting her back in the beginning of junior high school. Hotaru didn't mind, though. The leather was all the more supple and comfortable because of their second-hand nature. Her spirits were very high, considering all the new friends she had made in such a short period of time. It made her feel much more confident in herself, and hopeful for the new beginning she had been presented with. Despite this, she couldn't help but dwell on the one individual who had denied her any sort of positive interaction, and she could feel this person glowering at her back at that very moment.

She turned on her heels, placed her hand on her hips. Taking a deep breath before sighing contentedly, she said, "So, where are we off to?"

Without making the slightest attempt at eye contact, he brushed past her and out of the door to the room.

"Just follow me and try not to get lost, woman."

"Right," she replied, looking far off into space and nodding to herself in reaction to his cold demeanor. Quickly making sure she had the cards that were apparently adequate methods of payment for goods and services, Hotaru followed Hiei out of the room, and departed from the building after him.

The pair soon reached the forested edge of Genkai's property. A seemingly endless path of stairs descended the mountain to the very edge of the city. Hiei had merely walked a few steps ahead of Hotaru the whole time, but now turned to face her.

"The journey to the place we need to go is too long and tedious to be dependent on your pace. We're going to take a much faster route."

"My… pace? Where exactly are we going."

"Tch, yes, woman," he snapped, as if every word that came out of his mouth was the most overbearing task he had ever taken on. "Your manner of slow and sluggish travel is too cumbersome for me to bear. We are going to a small cluster of shops that humans venture to when they need things like clothes, adornments for their homes, and other petty things. It would seem that they do these things for sheer amusement as well.

"But that's beside the point. When I grab you, you are not to leg go. Under. Any. Circumstances. Is that clear?"

Hotaru stood firmly planted where she was. She was wary of following the sketchy orders of someone who did not seem to respect her very much. In fact, it was difficult to lend her trust to anyone who she had just met in this new set of circumstances, but everyone else had been so kind to her. The ways in which Hiei managed his interactions with her called to mind images of darkness and harsh words, and she was not about to allow others to make her feel this way.

Hiei reached out for her arm, but she stepped away, eyeing him with analytical suspicion.

"Honestly, woman. I'm not about to travel for any human rate of time to reach a destination that is so easily accessible by my abilities!" He had tired of dealing with her resistance already- how dare she? Did she not understand what he was capable of if he tired of being so patient? Of course, with her now being key to escaping parole under his ward, he was unlikely to do anything drastic- but this daft young thing was unlikely to piece that together.

"Tell me how we're getting to this place, please," Hotaru calmly replied. The far-off expanse of buildings and hubbub seemed like a place in which it was difficult to accomplish any means of 'different' traveling methods without achieving considerable notice by the public.

"It is of no concern to you!"

A staunch stare was all he received in response. Hotaru crossed her arms and waited patiently for her desired reply.

While Hiei was a prideful apparition, he had no desire to sit around and waste his precious time, either. He calmed the furious anger boiling inside of him with a heavy sigh.

"I have the ability to travel a rapid pace. I'm going to take you with me."

"Okay," she replied, finally satisfied. She also inwardly laughed at his frustrations.

He grabbed her wrist, saying, "I'm going to hold on, but it is imperative that you hold onto my arm. The journey will be short but swift."

"Oka-ahh!" She cried, as no sooner had she begun to signify her understanding had he sped off, descending down the stairs. She practically flailed around in the air behind him for a moment, before attaining an iron grip on his arm with her free hand. He was traveling at such a high degree of speed, she wasn't sure if he was running, leaping, gliding, or flying- perhaps it was a combination of all three. The scenery changed in a blur around them- from the stones of the steps, to trees, the outlines and blurs of colors that must have been buildings, cars, and all other manner of urban things. At one point, Hiei ascended atop several tall buildings within the city and they seemed to fly high in the air. After the initial nauseous feelings she had experienced, this was by far her favorite sensation of their venture. She had never felt so free in her life- jumping amidst the canyons where she formerly lived was nothing in comparison to this.

As the pair sped through the air just before reaching their destination, Hiei caught a glance of Hotaru's amusement at what she must have deemed a great adventure. He often felt what humans must feel as they view ant colonies when he traveled like this through the city. She, however, looked as amazed as a young child. Her eyes almost glowed with amusement before she closed them, obviously relishing the feeling of gliding through the sky. The wind flew through her hair in a flattering way and sent again the scent of springs and forestry to Hiei's senses. As she clutched his left arm, he could feel her warmth. Somewhere along the way, probably in the midst of her initial fright, she had inadvertently laced her fingers with his. He could feel the calloused pad of her palm and fingers against his own in a grip that was much stronger than he would have suspected.

In his few seconds of gazing, Hotaru looked over at Hiei and exclaimed, "This is amazing! You get to do this all the time?"

"Hn," he scoffed, averting his gaze downward as they descended into an unlikely looking alley. "We've arrived."

Out of the darkness of the alley and into the warm sunlight, Hotaru's golden eyes read the sign that stated that this was a "mall." Through the glass wall and door she could see all sorts of people walking around, in and out of a plethora of shops residing inside of the building. She looked back at Hiei with optimism and a glittering gaze.

"Thank you!" she said, squeezing his hand gently.

Hiei had realized that he was still holding her hand, as her warm grasp had become so comfortable so quickly. He made himself feel repulsion and quickly snatched his hand away.

"Do we just go in?" Hotaru inquired, trying to ignore his peculiar behavior.

"I suppose that's the idea," he replied sarcastically. It struck him as odd that he be set on this task to escort her, when he had as much comprehension of human affairs as a goat. "You go inside, elect which shops to enter, choose the goods you find desirable, and provide the shop keep with an adequate payment before exiting each individual establishment. These idiots make a whole day of it."

"Huh." Hotaru mused, walking with Hiei to the front doors. Upon entering, they were bombarded with a cacophony of sound, further amplified by the high ceilings and open floor plan.

Hiei followed her as she meandered around, obviously lost in what to do first. She was told that she needed to purchase a wardrobe of clothes- as Keiko only had so many hand-me-downs that no longer fitted her body. She also knew that she needed simple toiletries and clothes suitable for exercise. The training sessions that she was going to receive from Hiei were something that she was expecting to be exceptionally rigorous. She also knew enough about her nature to understand that when she changed forms, so to speak, things could get messy. So, clothes suitable for both exercise and maltreatment were also very needed.

While she entered promising shops and tried on things she saw as desirable, he waited just outside of the stores, ignoring the stares he received due to his peculiar choice of dress. Eyes skimming the crowd, he noticed all of the families together for a day of trivial amusement. Mothers and fathers doted on their children, siblings played with one another, and laughter was not in shortage. Babies who cried were quickly comforted and loved into contentedness. Families and friends couldn't help but smile at one another. These sights unsettled him; Whether or not it struck something within him or the notion that humanity in general disgusted him he could not tell. He just knew that he did not like the way his stomach felt heavy seeing it all.

"Alright, I think I have all the clothing and toiletries I need. I don't know really know what Bath and Body Works or Lush really is, but it is fantastic," sang Hotaru, breaking Hiei's concentration. She saw the troubled look in his eyes and grew a little concerned, even if he hadn't been the best of guides. "Are you alright?"

"If by alright, you mean untroubled, yes I am. There is nothing wrong," he claimed. Yet, he could not take his eyes away from observing all the social interaction going on around him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Stop badgering me," he chastised. "I'm going to leave you to your business, I have grown bored and wish to be left alone." He began to walk away, leaving her standing by herself amidst the crowds. "If you find yourself in a manner of trouble, call for me and I'll hear you. Unfortunately, that's in my job description."

Although she was quite perplexed and an upsetting mixture of hurt and annoyed, she nodded in compliance. After all, she had spent years alone, with no one to accompany her. What was a shopping venture alone, anyway?

With relative ease she had found a store with a peculiar name that seemed to sell all manner of athletic ware. Since it was the midst of fall season, she elected pieces that were lightweight but easily layered. While she was considering which shoes to purchase, she noticed a pair of girls not too far off. Both wore identical shirts with some sort of weird ball on them, discussing a coach and other members of a team they were supposedly in. They seemed to be having a delightful time in each other's companies, as they were continually laughing, making jokes, and engaging in endless conversation. Even the silences between them were comfortable.

Yet, there Hotaru stood, alone in the store. She suddenly became aware of all the pairs or groups of friends in the store, and all the families that were buying their children products and clothes for their own athletic pursuits. Faint echoes of childish laughter and happiness came to her mind, as well as the image of a girl with golden eyes who seemed less like an imaginative creation and more like a memory. Emptiness plagued her insides, and she felt very much like leaving and finding the ones she had left in Genkai's property. At the same time, she knew that she had a task to accomplish.

"Hiei?" she called, only half-hoping for an answer. Rather, she was lonely and wanted some sort of companionship. Not even five seconds later, she felt a gentle rush of air, the scent of burnt wood. Her response arrived quickly.

"Woman, this is hardly a situation of 'trouble' that I had in mind."

"I know."

"Hn," he grunted. Although he was clearly irritated, it would seem that what irritated him more was to leave only at the prospect of being pettily summoned back.

"There's really no reason for you to be like that. Honestly," she said. All around them were people just content to be with other people, and then there was Hiei.

"What did you say, onna?"

"I don't recall stuttering."

There was almost a palpable feeling in the air, as if he had a tangible energy that surged with his obvious anger. Although, she supposed, that wouldn't be such a far assumption, given his clearly different nature than other people. All she gave him in return was a sneering, taunting smile.

After sifting through different types of sneakers, she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hiei?"

"Hn"

"What sort of training are you to be putting me through?"

About to spout some disdainful remark about how he didn't think it concerned her to know, he realized the stupidity of what he was about to say. "We'll begin with physical training to get you in better physical condition. After some time we might cater it to suit your… abilities." He replied, wary of nosey humans that could be eavesdropping.

"The latter is what I'm more worried about."

"Hn."

"You are really insightful," she laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

When at last Hotaru completed acquiring the necessary items for her stay at Genkai's temple, both her and Hiei departed exactly as they had arrived. This time, however, the pair traveled in an incredibly tense silence. Once Hotaru detatched from him upon reaching their destination, she carried her things in the direction Hiei briskly walked.

The location of the girl's new home had been disclosed to him in earlier conversations with the old hag and fox, and Hiei was trying his best to make clear the fact that he was incredibly displeased with his new duties. Behind the temple stood a connected, small, two-level building. The connection to the grand main temple consisted of a roofed, wooden walkway that passed a koi pond and small garden. Just beyond this meager building lay a vast expanse of flat grassland and forest on either side. Padding along behind Hiei on the walkway, Hotaru examined the beautiful wildlife just beyond what she supposed was her new home. A fresh breeze brought over the smell of warm grass and imminent rain. Somehow, she smelled the comforting scent of burning wood as well.

Hiei stopped upon reaching the door, and turned on his heels to face her.

"Go inside and elect which room you wish to occupy," he stated. "I have other things to attend to than babysitting the likes of you."

Annoyed with his constantly negative demeanor, she abruptly moved past him to enter her new home. In the process, she roughly bumped into his shoulder. Not caring to watch his reaction, she stomped into what she supposed was common living space. Not that she needed to; she heard the coarse scoff that he emitted and the sudden surge of heat through the wall that she was sure was an effect of his rage. In a swirl of black, he was gone, and Hotaru was left to her own devices in her new abode. She slipped off her boots and felt the hardwood floor beneath her feet, taking a deep breath while examining her surroundings.

The trappings were simple and humble. The living space before the kitchen was adorned with comfortable seating such as lumpy armchairs, a sofa, and a table that could seat at least five individuals. Beyond that laid a small kitchen. Upon further inspection, Hotaru found some pots and pans, and even staple items like oils, rice, potatoes, flour, sugar, onions, and other things. A spiral staircase woven from iron just past the kitchen reached to the next floor. Huffing herself and her new things up the stairs, she wondered how often Hiei would be stopping by, or if he was even meant to live with her after all.

On the second floor, sea foam green walls followed a mahogany hallway that winded to the left. The first door to the left was a simple bathroom in the same wall color. An antique clawed bathtub, accompanied by a showerhead, rested beside a sink and large curtained window. A small closet space held towels and cleaning products, as well as a menial supply of toilet paper. All were the same size and not exceptionally different from one another, save for one. One bedroom held a particularly fluffy bed lined with what Hotaru supposed was feather-filled bedding. A lovely bay window with soft seating overlooked the vast forest, and a beautiful oak tree sat just beside it. Its intricate branches seemed eager to frame the scene for her; a comforting reminder that beauty still laid in the world, despite what treachery she had experienced.

She set to work sorting her new possessions into the drawers and storage space available to her. All of the furniture was wooden and it was a comforting thing. Wooden items seemed warm and familiar. Running her hands along the fine grains and cool surface, a soft smile graced her lips. Changing into a soft cotton dress that ended mid-thigh, she opened the handsome window.

The sun hung low beyond the trees, creating the beginnings of a dark silhouette that suggested sunset would soon arrive. Birds spoke to one another in their singsong language. One could almost hear all the creatures of day settling into their homes and families before night settled in. The thought brought a pang to her heart. She secretly hoped she had found a new family where she was now, no matter how peculiar the circumstances.

Feeling particularly worn out from the events of the day, Hotaru plopped down upon the delightfully cloud-like bed and began to forge a mental to-do-list. Although she could speak the language of this land fairly well, she had no knowledge of written word. Not wanting to feel helpless, she wanted to accomplish this as soon as possible. However, she was certain that her departures from the temple were limited, and not likely to occur unless accompanied by one of the people she had met. She would have to learn how to prepare food in this new way of living- somehow she doubted that cooking in a kitchen was not quite the same as catching wild game and roasting it over an open fire, or foraging for meager vegetation and consuming it raw. Yet, the concept of a kitchen was not foreign. Feelings of frustration began to settle in.

How was it that in some respects, she had knowledge where she had little opportunity to gain it? How could she know certain things that she felt she had yet to come to know in her life? Why was it that whenever she attempted to trace this knowledge back to the source, it was like trying to follow a path in which a unavoidable gate had sprouted, allowing her to go no further?

Lying on her side in a curled position, she relished the feeling of the summer breeze grazing her bare legs and arms. She ran her eyes over the flesh, which was bumpy and marked with scars that came from long battles with creatures in the land she lived before this. The vast desert had made her strong in both mind and body. Yet, whenever she tried to think of the different manners in which she had defended herself, the avenues became foreign to her. She knew of the things she had done to defend herself against the monsters and demons that plagued the desert, but her knowledge of its execution was limited- as though she were an outsider in her own body, only viewing its actions and not carrying them out. Forming her hand into a fist, she remembered the sheer power she had felt when barraging the last creature she fought when she met this new troupe of people.

Sleep soon washed over her, egged on by the comfortable breeze and the warmth of her body upon the bed.

_The warmth of the sun beat down upon me, warming my skin, my hair, and even my soul. Everything was so light and joyful. Laughter was the soundtrack of my existence. _

_Turning to face some exclamation-_

_It must have been my name. _

_My name. _

_What was it? What had she said? _

_I realized my day of play was over. I waved to my friends, signaling that I must depart. _

_I took off my shoes, dirtied from play and imaginative creation. I padded along hardwood flooring, detecting the scent of imminent nourishment. Sitting at a table lined with food, two familiar faces sat across from me, the woman holding a baby. Their eyes were warm and jubilant, rings of molten gold staring into mine. Were they asking me how my day was? I was not exhilarated to answer. I even spoke begrudgingly. _

_I want to go back now; I want to go back to this warmth and this beautiful place. _

_Take me back. _

_The warmth crashed into heat, into flames, into screams and tears and a raw, choked throat. _

_In a whirlwind of color, the heat disappeared into traumatizing chill. _

_Into frozen muscles _

_Into a shrinking soul begging to disappear_

_Into trying to shrink away from hands and bodies that never seemed to end_

_Into echoing chambers and stonewalls that seemed to exist only to mimic my sobs and screams so I would never forget._

_Into clawing in the sand, soaked in my own blood_

_Into a crippling weakness of body_

_Into an even more crippling weakness of mind, revisiting memories long since past_

_Into sudden, relieving warmth_

_Into a swirl of black _

_Into crimson eyes_

_Into eyes that begged to be seen as filled with hate, rather than filled with a hollow, desperate emptiness that was so apparent because I imagined mine to be the same._

Waking in a cold sweat, Hotaru sat bolt upright. Night had fallen over this land with the moon resting high in the inky sky. It waltzed among the crystalline stars, calling for the nocturnal creatures of the world to worship it with song and their own dance of rustling and predatory excursions.

Changing into a soft nightshirt, she settled back into the bed- beneath the covers this time. She chased after what would hopefully be a more restful sleep. Comforted by the distant smell of burning wood, she knew her pursuit would be fruitful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm getting back into this story after a weird semester, so hopefully you all enjoy! **

**As usual, please PLEASE review! It would be wonderful to hear how I'm doing, or how you hope the story will go. **

**Hopefully you will all understand that I have to explore and develop Hotaru and her character before any sort of romance develops. **

**But seriously, review, humans! I'm dying for some fresh feedback. **

Not long after morning broke above the tree line, Hotaru was visited by Keiko. Apparently, both Kuwabara and Yusuke were visiting Genkai and engaging in some sort of training and she had some time to kill.

"I was really hoping you were doing okay," Keiko informed her, swirling the remnants of some morning coffee in her mug. She had spent a considerable amount of time telling Hotaru how to prepare this popular beverage, as well as some other staple food items while the coffee brewed.

"Oh," she smiled in reply, "well, thank you! It means a lot that you came to help me. I was feeling a bit lost." Admitting it to another person racked her insides with guilt.

"No worries! If you need anything, I'll be glad to help! I imagined Hiei wouldn't be very useful."

Hotaru's golden gaze turned to the side. She hadn't seen him since their brash parting yesterday. "Oh, he's alright I guess. He did take me to that place yesterday to get the things I needed."

"Yeah! Per his job description at the moment," Keiko giggled. "He works in Demon World, technically, but whoever his boss is, Mu-something, has him working with Koenma again until she has some new use for him. I guess you could say Koenma is like Genkai and everyone else's boss," she explained further. "So now his job is to help Genkai and Koenma …. learn more about you." Hotaru supposed that this meant something more along the lines of 'make sure you're not incredibly dangerous and lethal.'

"What I mean is, don't go trusting him too much. He's a strange guy. He's all bark AND bite. He means what he says," she continued.

"Is he really that terrible?" inquired Hotaru. She could infer his attitude and overall demeanor was terrible, but she didn't think it was something that was irreparable.

"Yes and no. I mean, the guys have all been around him for so long, that he has changed a bit for the better. When I first met him, he was definitely almost a different person," she shuddered. "Even though it's like his intentions are different now, most of his attitude and personality has remained the same. Totally toxic. Outside of the battlefield, I'm not sure he's someone I would hang around. Not that I ever have to worry about him hanging around me… usually keeps to himself."

Offering some thoughtful noise through closed lips as a reply, Hotaru took another sip of coffee. It was bitter and sharp, but somehow it placed her awareness to a more elevated level. She could tell that it would be quite habit inducing.

Keiko continued to prattle on about the prospective events of her 'weekend' that began this morning, and her general dissatisfaction that Yusuke would be spending the bulk of her time at the temple. Although she tried her best to listen, Hotaru found her thoughts drifting to the contents of her training that she thought she was meant to begin that afternoon.

"You'll be alright after I leave, won't you?" inquired Keiko. "I mean, most food prep on the stuff you have in here is pretty self-explanatory. The directions are right on the box!"

A fit of giggled were emitted from her mouth. When she saw the awkward look upon Hotaru's face and heard what couldn't be mistaken as anything other than nervous laughter, she stopped.

"Wait…. You can read, right?"

Hotaru grimaced.

"I mean, it's totally okay if you can't! Lots of people can't read! It's fine! It's _totally_ fine. They usually give literacy lessons at the libra- well, you can't leave, can you? I can't really come to take you every day, at least not until summer break." Keiko anxiously rambled.

"It's fine, really."

"No way! I have a solution," Keiko declared. "I'll come here as often as I can until the semester is over to give you some beginning lessons on the different Japanese alphabets and things. That'll give you a great foundation! Then, when summer comes, I can take you to the library for the literacy stuff they do there!"

"Are you sure?" Hope sprung in Hotaru's chest. Learning to read would perhaps be the first step in waning off her dependency upon others.

"Yeah, this is a great plan! Plus it will give me more time to study for my college entrance exams in the fall." Why exactly one would occupy their break time with further studies, Hotaru was not sure. All she knew was that she was extremely grateful.

"Th-thank you, Keiko!" she beamed.

"Don't mention in. Before I leave, let me give you one last run-down on how to make some things…" For the next few minutes, Keiko proceeded to give her a last reminder on how to prepare certain food items and dishes for herself. Before she left, she ceaselessly quizzed Hotaru. When at last her memory was to her satisfaction, Keiko departed for something called a 'study group' until Yusuke was finished training for the day.

The warmth inside Hotaru's breast mirrored that of the rising summer sun. She was absolutely elated she had solidified a friendship with someone in this new place. Better yet, she had found a new way, albeit minute, to grow her sense of independence in her new surroundings. Fire raged within her heart to begin this new training- another way she hoped to become a stronger individual.

* * *

Hiei still fumed inwardly at the sheer insolence of this girl. The second she bumped into his shoulder out of spite, he wanted nothing more than to wring her neck. _Curse those damned laws of Koenma_, he thought. Resting in the high oak tree beside the home that housed her, he took in the soothing sounds of morning. He enjoyed hearing the wildlife's noise as it rose from slumber, and thought to himself how blissful life must be when you know not the pointlessness of your own existence. He wondered what would happen if he torched the whole forest ablaze. Yet, he decided that the presence of the forestry provided him more solace than annoyance.

Yusuke's insufferable mate, Keiko, coming to the abode's door interrupted his brooding. The two chatted and rambled through the kitchen for a period of time. To his chagrin, he heard every minute sound they made due to his nature. When the two of them spoke of him with such ease he was further irritated. There was something not right about simple weaklings discussing the like of powerful demons as though they were discussing an afternoon rainstorm. A part of him was reminded of other times in which others discussed him as if he could not hear them. The end result of those conversations resulted in his isolation and him being ostracized. These two could not have such power over him, though. He had made sure that no one would long ago.

Hotaru bade the insufferable girl farewell at the door, and Hiei was grateful that the stench of human was halved. She went back inside, caused some rustling sounds, and re-emerged from the front door in some human athletic ware. He heard the thud of her jump from the wooden walkway, and the rustle of grass as she walked around the back of the home. She passed beneath him in the oak tree and stopped. Her nose cautiously sniffed the air, muttering something about the smell of charred wood. Just as she turned up to face the up reaching branches of the tree, Hiei vanished to the roof. He couldn't have her thinking he had some personal vested interest in her wellbeing.

Her golden eyes rested for a long while on the tree, eyeing it with scrutiny. Heaving a 'hmph,' she paced towards the forest, her auburn hair swirling with the balmy breeze.

"What an idiot, waltzing into Genkai's forest as if it were a simple morning stroll," he practically spat out the words. The forest was home to a plethora of simple human wildlife, but otherworldly entities were known to make their home there from time to time. Her ability to defend herself was apparently questionable, given their second encounter. His thoughts trailed to her glittering, exposed skin- a picture of serene, reserved tranquility- and to her eyes blazed afire, talons exposed- just the opposite of the former picture. He wondered the possible extents to which she was a truly capable individual of battle, and sardonically chuckled to himself as he viewed this weak simpleton trot along the flatland before the forest.

He did not wish to serve any more time in the human world than necessary, be it for a job or punishment for failing to serve his duties as ordained by Koenma. He waited for Hotaru to disappear into the densely packed trees to follow her, not wanting the latter to become a reality.

* * *

**Review to provide me with some inspiration, lovelies (;  
****Have a wonderful day/evening/span of time, wherever you are! **

**... review. **


End file.
